1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge method for discharging a liquid using a discharge nozzle for discharging the liquid, and a liquid discharge device having a discharge nozzle for discharging the liquid.
2. Related Art
There are known conventional techniques for forming a color filter film or another functional film of a color liquid crystal device in which droplets of a liquid containing a material of a functional film are discharged and made to land in arbitrary positions on the substrate using a drawing device having a droplet discharge head for discharging liquid as droplets, whereby liquid is deposited (drawn) in the positions and the deposited liquid is dried to form a functional film. A drawing device used for forming such a film is capable of forming a film having a precise planar shape and thickness because very small droplets are selectively discharged from the discharge nozzles of a droplet discharge head and made to land with good positional precision on a substrate while the droplet discharge head is moved in a relative fashion in relation to the substrate.
There is a need to obtain a functional film having greater precision in planar shape and thickness in order to form a higher function functional film. An accurate amount of liquid must be deposited in each of the partitioned areas for forming a functional film in order to obtain a higher precision thickness. The amount of liquid to be discharged from each of the nozzles must be an accurate amount that is in accordance with an established discharge amount in order to deposit an accurate amount of liquid.
However, in a droplet discharge head having numerous nozzles, it is difficult to avoid a situation in which adjacently formed nozzles affect each other, and it is possible that the discharge amount will fluctuate due to peripheral discharge nozzles that are resting or discharging. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-289765 discloses an inkjet printer that is designed to improve deteriorating print quality that occurs when there is variation in the number of discharges by the nozzle of a print head (droplet discharge head) by correcting drive pulses fed to the drive element of each nozzle of the print head in accordance with the ink discharge rate of the nozzle array of the print head.